The King's board
by IyazumiScarlet
Summary: AU-ish. Aki want's a proper answer when new domino is overcome by an epidemic . All is a good as it can till Yusei falls victim as well. Now the signer's must save there leader..from himself. In the end Aki wished she never even asked. Faithshipping!


Bmx: Welcome all to my new story!

Jack: Maybe still actually finish this one.

Bmx: Shut it jack! Anyways after I lost my other muses I finial got it back again! So here is the first of two new stories I have started! Hope you enjoy.

Crow: Bmx does not own Yugioh 5ds ..Thankfully..

Bmx: I heard that!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Why was she still pondering over this?_

_She asked and got An answer just as planned._

_So why does it feel like he didn't answer at all?_

Aki let out a sigh as she fell back onto her queen sized bed. Ever scene that first duel Aki noticed Yusei was never scared of her, he never look at her as though she shouldn't be there despite who she was. At first she just thought it was his ' it doesn't matter who you are' attitude but for some reason now she thought it went deeper than that. She knew something was up and she needed a way to find out but what? It has only been a couple days since she asked.

She groaned in annoyance.

_Of course nothing was ever easy for a signer._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Was it his existence as a signer that cursed him or was it his father's deeds?_

Asking that question for the 15th time wasn't going to help his case. Yusei shook his head pulling his jacket tighter around himself for today was once of the cooler days in new domino. It was cold just like the night- No He shouldn't think about such things what was in the past should stay there. Luckily today he was walking around a quieter part of the city So no one really bothered him, Gave him time to think to just himself without Jack and crow stupid banter in the background. seeing a little fog for m with each breath he decided to go to a Café on the way home maybe get a coffee or something. He just ran a hand threw him hair looking to the light brown that dusted his palm in slit disgust painful memories trying to make their way to the forefront of his mind. Why wouldn't they leave him alone for once! He suddenly come to a stop, something didn't feel right here.

" Nice observation Tsukune."

Who..no how did this person know his father's name? Yusei spun on his heel to see no one. " Wh-Ack!" He let A cry as a loud ringing seem to origin for his own head over took his senses. " Nighty night Little Fudo." Yusei look weakly up from his collapse form on the ground his last sight being gleaming gold eyes. The eye's owner joyously chuckled " Oh a nice pick! A good tortured soul!"

Strangely no one seem to notice him walk away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Crow James Hogan I'm gonna kill you!" Jack roared throwing his now Pink coat onto his bed and stormed out finding said ginger cackling downstairs. Jack growled taking a swing at Crow who dodged still laughing. Jack was about to strangle him when his Cell went off. "and saved by the bell!" Crow said to witch jack glared "Just wait." He snapped answering the call. "what do you want?" he asked in annoyance. " Jack. Come to Domino general, it's Yusei." Aki replied worry evident in her tone. " What happened?" Crow asked when jack relied the message putting the phone on speaker. " You know those recent attacks happening around the city?" Jack and crow stared a look " Yea." Jack said simply " well Yusei was the next victim. He's in a Coma." It was silent a moment before crow spoke " Alright. Where on out way." And with that jack hung up. " Why Yusei of all people?" Crow whispered grapping his helmet " I think where all thinking the same thing." Jack shrugged as they both road off.

Good for them the hospital was just a few minutes by bike from home. : can I help you" The nurse at the front desk asked not looking up. " yes where looking for Yusei Fudo. Where his adoptive brothers" Crow said the last bit for good measure. The nurse looked up a moment before she typed " Floor 3 room 681." She told them. Jack said a simply thanks as they left for the elevator up. It wasn't hard to find the room as Aki ran into them on the way back from grabbing a soda. " Hey she greeted simply. They come to the room just as a doctor was walking out " That Makes 28 victims." He muttered as he walked away." So who found him?" Jack asked look to Yusei on the bed hooked up to an iv. He looked a little paler then usual and his eyes sifted under tightly closed lids. it seemed he was just asleep but they knew it was more then that. " Just someone walking by" Mina said waving from her spot on the couch with the twins. " Physically he's fine, his shoulder it slightly bruised from the fall but that's nothing really. No one know why the attacked end up like this." Aki explained. " well any lead on what or..even who might be doing this?" Ruka asked. Mina let out a sigh " sadly no." Crow look up from his feet " more to the point how are the victim's being picked?" was a better question. " well it's just a theory but All who have fallen Victim have been involved in events that would cause a good amount of trauma to the person." Mina said taking a sip of the coffee in her hands. " But Yusei from what I hear never has ben\en-" Rua stopped as the realization came. " Zero reverse." Aki said taking a moment till she explained " Zero reverse was big an event that caused trauma, whatever this is picked yusei because his father a directly involved with it."

" I guess o. but he was barely one went it happened." Mina stated. " Doesn't matter how! WE just have to wake him up." Jack yelled. Aki nodded taking yusei's hand. Immediately both there signer mark glowed the usual red and Aki began to fall to the floor but Crow made sure she didn't pulling her away. " Aki!" They cried as she stood once more. " what happened?" Aki looked around " i-I don't know for a moment it was all black…I wasn't here." She whispered. " but you where. So how?" Crow mused aloud. "Maybe..Guys!" Mina and Rua gasped as all the signer seemed to black out at once the room glowing a dim red.


End file.
